Deadly Addiction
by Akinriah Tram
Summary: SEMI-AU. Just take a bite of the Devil's Fruit, and again you'd fall into the depths of hell.
1. PART ONE

**a/n: **A rewritten version of Shattered Reflections. I've stopped reading Naruto, so characters might be a bit OOC. I realized the ending was entirely changed. *sweat drops*

**Deadly Addiction.**

by: Akinriah Tram (formerly known as: Akitram)

_-_

**Summary:** SEMI-AU. Just take a bite of the Devil's Fruit, and again you'd fall into the depths of hell.

_  
-DEADLY. REFLECTIONS. SHATTERED. ADDICTION.-_

_-  
_

Haruno Sakura doesn't like confrontations. Especially when it comes down to the topic of Uchiha Sasuke. How ironic is that the confrontation now in front of her is with Uchiha Sasuke. Above all, it is a conversation where her love for him and Naruto are at stake.

Two years without him isn't enough. Two years without him passed on much too slowly for her, yet they are not long enough to allow her to forget about him.

They stand in front of the magnificent gates of Konoha -- cynical onyx pierces ephemeral emerald.

The night is much too serene for the scene of World War III whirling around them. The sounds of death, slaughter and screams flit past them like the moaning of the wind, but all Sakura can do is concentrate on Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." The familiar syllables find their way out of her mouth, forming that taboo name, and she suddenly discovers that she is crying.

"Two years, and you haven't matured at all. Everything about you is still annoying." Uchiha Sasuke states flatly at her, eyes revealing no emotion whatsoever.

As clichéd as it gets: Sasuke, all in his glory, is like a divine god in her eyes. His spiky midnight blue hair traces the outline of his face and present his exquisite beauty. His perfect porcelain skin remains imposing. Just the sight of him holds her captive in a trance. And when she finally snaps out of it, she realizes how tall and intimidating he is. Especially since he is holding his kunai against her throat.

"W-what do you want? A-aren't you supposed to be... not here?" She inquires, a few sniffles in between her sentence.

Sasuke's eyes lights up, and he produces a most shattering cruel smile of a devil. "I am where I am supposed to be. I want what you hold dear. I want _him_." The sentence ends sardonically. "And because you are the most important person in his life, I will use you. You are my _pawn_. With you, I can get him."

Her eyes widened, and she realizes that he is anything but human. Sasuke, then activates the curse seal, changing forms into a real live devil. He is the devil -- who ascended to earth himself simply to create misery in her life.

"You're scared, aren't you? Sakura_ darling_." she shivers at his morbid gaze. "Your eyes reflect everything you are thinking right now. But let me tell you: You are weak. Pathetic. And no matter how much you want to, you will not be able to save his life."

Her gaze rests down onto the ground, and lowers her lashes as she utters, "If... you take my life... Will you spare Naruto's?"

Onyx eyes narrow into slits. "That is why you're pathetic. You would rather give up your own life for his and you think by doing that that, you would be able to save him. You are honestly too stupid and too idealistic for your own good." There is no benevolence in his voice. Every sentence drips and pierces through her very being, just like a knife through flesh. "But if you're wishing for it, I can complete the favor."

"I... I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke." she whispers softly, and the tears that she can no longer hold in spill from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks.

Uchiha Sasuke stares down at her with an indecipherable face, and his face changes miraculously into a cruel one of the devil. "I wouldn't say hate. The word is intolerable. You can't tolerate me, and the reason being that you can't be apart from me. The truth is, you hate yourself for not being able to stop yourself from loving me."

She cannot deny anything, for he has spoken the truth. Her body is numb, and she is incoherent. Nothing. No words can bend the disgusting truth.

Sasuke then leans down to her ear and with a seductive smile, he murmurs, "Can you take it? If the person you love kills you?" Even his breath was alluring, like the scent of alcohol. Sasuke then whirls her around and captures her lips in a harsh kiss. That is then, when Sakura realizes the truth:

Uchiha Sasuke **will** kill her.

Whether it be physically or mentally, she will die under his cold grasp.

Because loving him is an addiction. A deadly addiction. And now that she has finally gotten another taste of him, it will be nearly impossible to move on.

-

-

-

_**TBC?**_

_-_

_  
-DEADLY. REFLECTIONS. SHATTERED. ADDICTION.-_

_-  
_

**a/n: **I wrote a part two for this, but I'm not sure if I should post it up. It's a bit odd.... maybe I should do it on livejournal. What do you guys think?

Review! Anything is welcome -- criticisms, reviews, notes, love letters... ;p


	2. PART TWO

**Title:** Deadly Addiction  
**Author****:**akinriahtram**  
****Fandom:** Naruto**  
Pair:** Sakura/Sasuke**  
Rating:** T**  
Warning:** Character's death. Mild Angst. Semi-AU.  
**Summary:** Just take a bite of the Devil's Fruit, and again you'd fall into the depths of hell.

**Note:** This chapter is not exactly linked to the first part it any way. It can be read as a _one shot_.

* * *

Literally for **Persona Cynical**, who kindly reminded me to post the second part up.

* * *

_Once upon a time, God created the first human beings on earth; the first mortals - Adam and Eve._

_They were given the privilege to reside in the mystical Garden of Eden - where everything they needed was provided, where all types of fruits grew, where there was eternal happiness. But all of that is a mirage. A façade. Because happiness only comes with sadness, and good would not exist without evil. To protect them, God legislated one rule: _"You can eat any fruit in this garden of mine. Any, except for the fruit from the **Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil**, for the day you eat it, shall be the day you die."

_But Eve hadn't known of that rule, so she was tempted the Devil himself into taking a bite of its fruit. Just like the name of the tree, it unveiled the knowledge that God didn't want her to know. The strings bound to the cloak surrounding her had slipped off to expose the truth of reality. And soon, Adam followed her down the road of _of truth. _A sorrowful world..._

Sakura wonders if Eve ever regretted her action for committing the ultimate crime. Because if knowing the truth had caused Eve pain and suffering, had it been better to not know? Ignorance is bliss, but at the same time, it is dangerous and deadly.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispers. "You want the Mangekyo Sharingan, right?" Her voice sounding a lot bolder than she felt.

He doesn't respond but his eyes impose a question which answers her own.

"The Mangekyo Sharignan is obtained through killing the most important person to you. If you kill me, perhaps you will gain what you've been seeking for," she states, wondering where the aloofness comes from.

"What makes you think you're the most important person in my life?" He inflicts the question at her, and she goes silent. The earth seems to stop revolving around the axis just to wait for her answer.

Sakura then replies nonchalantly, "If you don't obtain the Mangekyo Sharigan, then you can kill... Naruto." Her insides churn when she said the ending and she knows she can't let that situation happen. "But if you kill Naruto first, I will kill you."

A lie. Both of them know it. Because no matter how much Sakura wants to, she cannot kill him. He is Uchiha Sasuke, and she is Haruno Sakura. No matter the circumstances, Uchiha Sasuke will always dominate Haruno Sakura.

"Very well." Sasuke answers. Sakura shivers under his gaze and shuts her eyes tight, waiting for the finale.

But it does not come. The anticipation of death does not arrive. Emerald eyes open up slowly to find a pair of unfocused red eyes and Sakura, realizing the truth, cannot help but produce a smile.

"You cannot kill me, Sasuke." She tells him.

"Because..." she pauses, "...we are your friends."

He snarls, "It is people such as yourself who bring misconception to this world. You speak highly of friendship and pursuing one's dream but once when everything falls down, you will abandon everything you've ever said."

"No..." her voice is soft and she shakes her head frantically.

"That's what you'll say now," his eyes are stoic; inhuman. "But once paradise turns into ashes, all you'll focus on is saving yourselves. No one will help another. And then,when there is a need for a sacrifice, friends will turn against each other." Sasuke sneers. "That is the true nature of human beings... don't be so naïve, _idiot._"

Silence befalls them, and then Sakura whispers, "I may be an idiot," Sasuke narrows his eyes, "but at least, I'm not pitiful."

A large force slams her body against the wall. Her head collides hard with the bricks and pink hair becomes tangled, mixed in with the essence of blood. Peering up, Sakura finds Sasuke staring down at her with raging eyes. She can feel the blood that is dripping down her head, but at this point, it does not matter.

"Take it back._"_ The red eyes flash dangerously, and Sakura finds them hauntingly beautiful. She wonders if it is an effect from the concussion.

"I will not." She stares back at him evenly and inhales a breath, "Because Sasuke-kun, you are..."

Cherry red lips curved into a beautiful smile of irony.

"...pitiful."

Emerald green eyes mock him and rage devours his soul, unleashing an enormous amount of black chakra. She hears creature that is controlling Sasuke's own very being. _'You want power? Kill her!'_ It roars like a whirlwind tornado.

Sakura stares at the man in front of her, misty green eyes widen as she realizes his pain. The pain of being controlled.

"Sasuke-kun..." she murmurs, and her hand reaches out to him.

"STAY. _AWAY_!" he growls, eyes flash in fury.

Her gut feeling tells her to escape; to abandon him and save herself. But her heart and feet bind her to the ground, telling her to save him. The poison black chakra devouring him continues to grow like an engulfing flame. _'Foolish human being, if you wish to kill him, then detest, hate, and survive. The more you hate, the more power you will achieve.'_

Sakura knows she must save him. _Because that is what she wanted_ most_._

Naruto made a promise with her to bring him back. But she now knows that fate does not want that to happen. Uchiha Sasuke's destiny lies in the hands of Haruno Sakura, and she will do all she can to bring him back.

She reaches out to him a second time.

"**GO AWAY!**"

She made no attempt to pull back. She is determined to save him, even it means she will die.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"**I SAID GO AWAY!**" she sees the shadow torturing him, and she knows he is desperately trying not to give in. A sick stench in the pit of her stomach tells her that he will be exterminated by it.

Her hands wrap around Sasuke's waist, pulling him into an embrace, "It's okay, Sasuke-kun." She assures him, and a liquid substance fall down her cheeks. She gaze up at the midnight sky, only to find a full moon, and Sakura realizes that she is crying.  
_  
Once upon a time, there were two children. A girl and a boy._

His star shape tattoo disappears and the seal retracts itself.  
_  
Once upon a time, a girl decided that she would be the prettiest bride in the world._

He is shaking, and breathing heavily.

_Once upon a time, a girl was left heartbroken, holding onto the broken pieces that could never be put back together._

"Sasuke-kun..." She is shaking. Her hands are trembling in fear, but she is content. She now recognizes the boy that she loves.  
_  
Once upon a time, a girl decided that she would rise among all, to show her worth._

"...why?" she finds herself demanding as she presses her hand against his bare chest. _'Why did you choose your brother over us- me?'  
_  
_Once upon a time, a girl met a boy she loved._

But of course, she knows the answer. Uchiha Sasuke lived for one reason. He became an avenger for that only one and simple reason. To kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi.  
_  
Once upon a time, a girl broke a taboo._

She can feel his pain. His heart screaming out to save him, and her hand grows green.

"What...?" He begins to question, and she interrupts him.

"Healing you..." she answers.

The green chakra crackles, suddenly turning the color of lightning blue.  
_  
'Sasuke-kun... you deserve it.'_ she thinks to herself. _'You deserve freedom.'_ .

"I'm sorry..." She murmurs softly.

_'But... you must...'_

His eyes widens when he understands what she is doing.

_'...DIE!' _

_"_Why," he asks. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Her breathing turns uneven and shaky. Sakura then calms herself down, taking slow deep breaths.

"Sakura."

Vivid green eyes widen at his call.

"I'm sorry." She repeats.

The seal takes form once again, and Sasuke disappears from her grasp.

She is stunned. It did not work. Sasuke should have died, but the jutsu did not work.

The devil grins at her. "You think you could've killed me?" It smirks. "You are still _weak_."

_Run, run, and cling onto life._

The chidori that Sasuke mastered from Kakashi-sensei takes form. The electric orb springs at her and she stands still, welcoming death. But then the movement stops, and red irises blank out, replace by the colour of death, and he falls into her arms.

Sakura catches him into her arms and kneels down with a smile. A waterfall of tears cascade down her now unnaturally pale skin. Her smile is soft and warm, like the feeling of home. _It_ is complete. The technique that she took a gamble with.

_Once upon a time, an angel died in the hands of the devil._

She had sucked the poison chakra out of his body into her own because she wanted him to die without any sins.

'_I want you to be holy, Sasuke-kun. I want you to enter the world of forgiveness. I want you to be an angel, so that you can get into the holy sky.'_  
_Once upon a time..._

She always wanted to kiss him.

Kiss him...

...not the other way around.

She didn't want Uchiha Sasuke to kiss her, unlike the other girls in the village.

She wanted to kiss him.

'It doesn't mattered where she would end up.

**Heaven **or **Hell**.

Haruno Sakura bends over and takes a bite of the forbidden fruit.

She then falls into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

The Devil's fruit is a deadly addiction.

_... and there was no 'happily ever after'._

_**FIN.**_

_Review (;_


End file.
